Technical Field
The disclosure is related to the technology field for the liquid crystal display, and more particular to a GOA circuit and a liquid crystal display.
Related Art
Gate Driver on Array, referred as GOA, is a technology that uses the current array manufacture process for the thin film transistor liquid crystal display to fabricate the gate scanning driving signal circuit on the array substrate to achieve the driving approach on the gate by way of scanning line by line.
The current GOA circuit is composed of a pull-up part, a pull-up control part, a transfer part, a pull-down part, a pull-down holding part and a boost part for boosting the voltage. The pull-up part outputs the inputted clock signal to the gate terminal as a driving signal for the display device. The pull-up control part controls turning-on of the pull-up part. The control of the turning-on is usually performed by the signal transmitted from the upper stage GPA circuit. The pull-down circuit pulls down the gate to the low voltage level upon the completion of the output by the gate, i.e. closing the gate signal. The pull-down holding circuit usually holds the gate output signal and the gate signal (usually referred as Q point) of the pull-up part at the turn-off state (that is the set negative voltage level). There are usually two pull-down parts functioning alternatively. The boost part boosts the voltage level of the Q point again. This ensures the normal output for G(N) of the pull-up part.
However, each stage has a pull-down holding part in such design, and there are two parts functioning alternatively. The power consuming is large and is not good for environment protection.